Small Steps
by deadsupport
Summary: Angela is a strange person and doesn't show much emotions to anyone but soon she learns how to feel over time after meeting someone she could relate to.


The smell of disinfectant accompanied by the smell irony smell of blood in the air, death was lingering around the corner as well; Soldiers were on the floor and on the limited beds in the medical bay. The only sounds around were those of rushed footsteps, cries and moans of the soldiers occupying the area.

The site was disturbing as there were individuals with missing limbs, some had lost part of their faces, and there were already a few casualties in the room alone as the ones who made it back unharmed except their mentality and hearts, they lifted the corpses of those who had no chance to live and zipped them up in a black bag, carrying them away as their friends watched in sorrow and shock. The fact that their best friend who was just fine before they got on the battlefield was now being zipped up in a bag and taken away; Angela watched and pitied everyone in there, she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath before walking in any further.

She stood in the wide door way as medical staff and others came in with either medical supplies or black bags, supplies consisting of bandages, scissors, stitches, disinfectant and other important items. Angela was thinking for a moment then a voice interrupted, "Where is Hana!?" The was voice familiar, Lena Oxton was the one who shouted as Angela noticed the outfit of the woman dashing past her searching for someone named.. Hana was it?

Angela got back to her thoughts and finally entered the medical bay to care for the injured, Angela didn't say anything to the ones who had lost their friends, it wasn't really her problem anyways but losing soldiers was one thing so she guessed it was one of her problems after all. As she cleaned the last wound and wrapped it up, she stood up looked at the young man in front of her and sighed then wrote on her clipboard. Angela slide the curtain to let herself out then slid it to leave the guy to his own thoughts.

Angela continued to walk through the medical bay, helping anyone in need. She heard screaming from the left and decided to see what the nonsense was, she watched as one of the patients were whaling and completely broken as he was holding his now deceased friend, she had only passed minutes ago, "NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed through his tears still holding tightly onto the corpse, through his little break down, he noticed Angela Ziegler standing watching the scene unfold, "DOCTOR ZIEGLER! YOU CAN BRING HER BACK RIGHT?" he stared her down and it felt like he could see right through the doctor.

She had no idea had to respond to this question, she thought for a moment and decided it was best to just tell him, "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do for her," Angela answered with her usual monotone voice, there was no hint of emotion at all.

He stared at her in shock and grimaced, he grit his teeth and began shouting at the doctor, before he could pounce on her, the fellow staff member stabbed him with a needle and injected him with something that seemed to calm him down.

She watched his eyes rolled back while he fell unconscious, she sighed and left the scene to proceed towards the next patient. She slid open the curtain and saw a young female solider laying unconscious, and a lonely Lena sitting next to the young girl, "ah, Angela!" the Brit chirped up, breaking the silence currently surrounding them, "hello, Lena," she greeted still with her emotionless tone.

Lena nodded and looked at the girl in front of her, "could you check up on Hana for me please?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes

Angela let out a breath and proceeded to check Hana's vitals, and then look for any major injuries.

Hana was hiding something under the blanket she had covering and she didn't dare show the pair who were in front of her, Angela noticed this and found it very suspicious, she took hold of the blanket and gently pulled it off, revealing what the young girl had been hiding.

Her forearm was missing, she was confused at the fact Hana hadn't been showing any signs of pain or even bothered to say anything, she looked at the white bed sheet stained with blood and took note on how she didn't even have her arm patched up.

The doctor took a closer look at the girl and saw she had no look in eyes at all.. Just a blank empty stare, Angela recognized it, she herself had a look like this all the time like something was missing, and she didn't know what was though.

Hana didn't blink, she just sat still unaware of everything going on, Lena stared at the missing limb on the brunette on the bed, "Hana.. I'm so sorry," Lena grabbed hold onto the remaining hand Hana still had attached to her body and squeezed it tightly; she began muttering something as tears began to build up at her eyes and freely fall.

Angela shook her head and called over some of the nurses to assist her in aiding the younger girl's arm, she didn't wince at the stings of the disinfectant or the stabs of the sutures.

The doctor was finally satisfied with the treated arm and began wrapping bandages around it, she wondered how the young soldier didn't black out from the pain or blood loss, and it was quite strange.

She pulled out a needle with some sort of liquid within then flicked it with her fingers to get any air bubbles out before injecting Hana with it, she poked around Hana's remaining left arm until she had found a good spot to pierce the skin, as she penetrated the soft pale skin with the needle and releasing the liquid, she looked up Hana and noticed she had flinched at the prick.

"This will help you rest," Angela informed the girl so she wouldn't panic about what the liquid was, Hana only replied with a slight nod and went back to staring blankly at the grey curtain currently hiding her away from the world.

Angela gave Hana a little wave before leaving her be.

* * *

A/N: so i made a little something for hanamercy let me know if you'd like more! ^^


End file.
